femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guy Champion (The Swordsman)
Guy Champion (Edina Ronay) is an assassin villainess who appears in the 1974 UK movie Zapper's blade of vengeance (sometimes known as The Swordsman). The film was a sequel to 1973's Big Zapper. Guy Champion was played by actress Edina Ronay (b 1944). The story -''' A gypsy like villain called Reynaud Duval ''('Alan Lake), who's also an expert sword fighter, was adopted when young into a wealthy household. He is now committing murders in order to possess all the family wealth. He is determined to murder his teenage step brother, Karel Duval, who still stands in the way of him gaining the fortune. The young heir comes under the protection of private detective Harriet Zapper ''('Linda Marlowe') who thwarts ''Reynaud's evil plans. 'Guy Champion - character and role in the story -' Guy, girlfriend of Reynaud Duval, is a beautiful slim white woman with short hair, who dresses in a very skimpy mini skirt and high heeled boots. She is icy and totally ruthless, quite Reynaud's equivalent in evil. She becomes an assassin for him, using her favorite weapon, a crossbow. While Guy ''may arguably be the sexiest female assassin ever to appear on film, she's not the most successful. She only manages to wound ''Karel with her crossbow bolt, not kill him; she pursues Karel's protector, private eye'' Harriet Zapper, to France, but manages to accidentally hit a bystander and kills him instead of her intended target, ''Harriet. Evading all Guy's ''attempts to kill her, ''Harriet ''soon turns the tables on the evil assassin. '''Weapon - ' A crossbow. 'Her fate -' Harriet Zapper, knowing Guy is trailing her in France with murder her object, sets a trap for the female assassin. She pretends to take an innocent swim in the sea. Guy follows her onto the beach with the crossbow and begins firing bolts at Harriet. Fully clothed (or as clothed as Guy ever is!)'' Guy wades into the water after ''Harriet as the latter dives underwater time and again to dodge the assassin's vicious crossbow bolts. Suddenly Harriet ''leaps up from underwater, a pistol, which she's protected from damage in a plastic bag, is in her hand. She fires again and again at the stunned and horrified ''Guy, who drops the crossbow as bullets are seen graphically slamming into her - the totally outclassed assassin falls backwards dead, a floating corpse. Trivia *Edina Ronay appeared as the enslaved Saria, who takes on evil Martine Beswick appeared as the amazon Queen Kari in the 1967 film, "Prehistoric Women". *Edina Ronay appeared as Sandra Hurst in the 1968 episode "To Trap a Rat" for the TV series "The Champions". Gallery Zapper - a devious looking Guy with Reynaud.JPG|Guy - looking devious with Reynaud (Edina Ronay with Alan Lake) Zapper - Guy on her way to kill.JPG|Guy on her way to kill (Edina Ronay) Guy_champion_gif_4.gif Guy_champion_gif_5.gif Zapper - In the sea Guy fires bolts at Harriet.JPG|Guy fires her deadly bolts at Harriet Zapper (Edina Ronay) Guy_champion_gif_8.gif Guy_champion_gif_6.gif Zapper Guy's look of fear.JPG|Guy's look of fear (Edina Ronay) Zapper - Harriet Zapper turning the tables on Guy.JPG|Harriet surprises Guy (Linda Marlowe) Guy_champion_gif_9.gif Zapper - The end of Guy.JPG|The end of Guy Champion (Edina Ronay) Guy_Poster.png Category:1970s Category:Assassin Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Crossbow Category:Demise: Shot Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Sociopath Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Topless Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wetlook Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Graphic Demise